<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dragons mate by luna_rey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181082">the dragons mate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey'>luna_rey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, References to Depression, Soulmates, at the end cause im an ass, loke wants grays ass, natsu is a pissed off dragon slayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Natsu realizes who his mate is, he's pissed to find someone else trying to approach his territory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's like 20 after 12 and I'm exhausted, this is my first fairy tail fanfic. decided to dip my fingers into one of my favorite ships. gratsu for life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray sat next to Loke, who had his arm around the ice mage. “don’t do that,” gray scowled as he knocked the others arms perched on his shoulder off. “aw, why?” Loke pouted before pulling a teasing smile to his lips, “afraid your beloved fire dragon might see?” grays frown deepened as he growled at the spirit, “fuck you.” </p><p>“wish you wou-”</p><p>Before Loke finished his sentence, the mage who gray had not wanted to see this early barged through the guild’s doors. He growled when he saw the two boys sitting close to one another. Natsu stormed to the two, taking gray by the arm and attempting to drag him away from the other- the other- the other lewd, perverted celestial spirit that reeks of arousal looking at his gray. The mage in question pulls back, “what the hell, Natsu?” gray takes a few steps away from the dragon slayer. He’s seen Natsu angry, furious before, but that can’t compare to this. He looks down right pissed. What had he done to the slayer? </p><p>He didn’t get the chance to ponder the thought as he found Natsus grip on his arm again, tighter this time, almost painful. He couldn’t pull away, even if he wanted to, Natsu had an iron grip onto his forearm as he dragged him away. away from the guild, away from his friends, and towards his house at the edge of magnolia. “open the door!” Natsu manages to growl out, he didn’t know how long he could hold off. His mate reeked of another man, a man who had been extremely aroused last time the two were together. He then thought of the times gray and Loke had smelled of each other and his blood boiled hotter. His mate, his mate slept with another man. Let another man mark his beautiful body. Let another man into his heart. For that gray needed to be punished, not harsh or morbid. Natsu would deal with that issue after he calmed down. </p><p>The minute he heard the click of the unlocking door, Natsu dragged gray to his bedroom. Where the smell of his mate would be strongest. Having gray by his side helped, it helped more having the other not struggle out of his grasp anymore. He didn’t want to hurt gray, Natsu really tried to hold back. But he heard Loke, what that stupid lion wanted to do with his gray, no sane dragon slayer would be able to hold their instincts back at that point. He needed gray by his side, even if he just wrapped the two in grays minty scent. That should be enough to calm him given time. He just hoped gray would remain complacent. “Natsu! What are you doing!?” gray watched the dark look in the eyes of the other soften as he was pushed onto the bed. Natsu then followed him on the bed, all the way to the headboard which gray ended up backing himself into. </p><p>Natsu wanted nothing more than to lie down with his mate and allow the presence of the other to soothe his inner dragon and their instincts which were driving dark thoughts of just taking gray here and now. He imagined the other writhing in pleasure under his hot touch, he wondered if grays lips were as cold as his magic, he knew the ice mage had chilly hands as the two fought daily and often times helped each other up after knocking him down. His curiosity got the better of him as he felt himself lean into gray. </p><p>Their faces were inches apart and gray was beginning to freak out. Natsu, <em>Natsu!</em> Of all people wanted <em>him</em>. gray felt a flush creep up his neck. He wanted to lean in and capture his rival’s lips, but hesitation of Natsu not being himself stopped him. like Natsu would want this, want <em>him</em> of all people. He must have known that gray was gay, he knew how good a nose the dragon slayer possesses. He didn’t know until Gajeel pointed out that showering using strong scents hides the scent of sex and could hide when you are turned on if its really strong stuff. He remembers how embarrassed he was to have <em>that</em> talk with the iron dragon slayer, though he was grateful for the info he was given. It was that day gray began using new body lotion, and it must have worked as Gajeel never brought it up again thankfully. </p><p>His thoughts once again interrupted as he felt hair tickle under his chin, and he realized that Natsu must have nuzzled into him with the intent to cuddle. Gray was okay with cuddling; he’s done it many times. Though none of his past experiences felt as right as this moment does. Natsu cuddled into him, nuzzling himself as close to gray as he could possibly get. Gray felt himself relax and his arm went to Natsu's back and rubbed soothing circles against… bare skin? When did Natsu remove his shirt, when did gray remove his own shirt? Figures, he was known as fairy tails stripping ice mage. The man who never gets cold. </p><p>Now though, when he thinks of Natsu leaving him tomorrow. He knows that for the first time in his life, cold will reach his skin and without Natsus heat. Gray feels he might freeze. When did he become so dependant on Natsu? It would have to be at Galuna, finding Deliora again-Ur again- it was too much for him. even seeing Lyon for the first time in years was a shock to him. he expected to never see his brother-figure ever again, especially after Lyon began hating gray for killing Ur. He did! He went after Deliora, causing Ur to cast iced shell. Using her own body to seal the demon in a thick coat of ice, claiming she was sealing his darkness. If only she knew that day she created a much bigger darkness that buried itself deep in his heart waiting to devour him whole, leaving not a trace of him behind for his friends to recognize. He wanted to end it on Galuna island, be with his master, his mother, his father, his village. Why was he the only survivor? </p><p>Ur had told him that he was dealing with survivors’ guilt and that talking about it would make him feel better, but he dismissed it telling her it was a load of crap. He wished he listened to her more. She was like a second mom to him, a second chance to as normal a childhood as he could have but he threw that all away. all for the sake of what? For the sake of justice? No, his thoughts were much darker back than, the only thing that kept him moving was the thought of finally causing Deliora to endure as much pain as he had. He wanted to shred the demon limb by limb, he wanted to hear its cries of anguish as it realized gray- a lone survivor, someone the demon thought not worth killing would be the one to end its miserable life. He wanted revenge, he hated the monster and his thoughts were malicious that night he left Ur and Lyon behind. </p><p>Part of him wanted forgiveness for what he had done. He knows Ur forgives him, hell he knows <em>now</em> that Lyon forgives him. nobody blames him for the actions of a child, besides himself. The self-loathing burned deep within his soul would never vanish, as Lyons blame had after Galuna. The two actually began acting as actual brothers after that, Lyon saw through gray and tried to get gray to ask for help but he didn’t want it, nor did he feel that he deserved it. He didn’t deserve half of what was given to him. he didn’t deserve his magic, he didn’t deserve fairy tail and the great people it brought to him, and he most certainly didn’t deserve Natsu. </p><p>Natsu who had calmed down noticed a slight tremor in grays breath and smelt the salt of tears. He looked up to find gray crying silently. The sight of his mate crying sent guilt deep within Natsu's gut. He felt like he had just been punched by Erza gauntleted hand. “I’m sorry,” Natsu murmurs quietly, wiping the tears from grays' eyes. The dragon slayer thought gray was crying because he had been too forceful. While that doesn’t seem like something gray would do, he suspected the ice mage would just punch him in the groin and storm away without so much as a word. But when that didn’t happen, Natsu assumed he was okay to snuggle his mate. Was he wrong? </p><p>Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu, seeking out his comforting warmth. Changing positions, Natsu ended up lying on his back as grays arms were wrapped around his midsection, head resting on his chest as gray cried himself to sleep. It was at this point that Natsu determined that he was not the reason for his mate’s tears, and he would be willing to do anything if it meant gray feeling better. One warm calloused hand ran down grays spine and up again, the other hand petting through grays hair. The dragon slayer worked to soothe grays wild imagination. Something that had been particularly difficult, but once he knew his mate was asleep. He threw the covers over them both, something that movies made look easier than it was, and he was just glad that gray was a heavy sleeper. Natsu laid them both down, allowing himself to snuggle into gray as the other still clung to Natsu as if he would disappear. That night was filled with a dreamless sleep for both of the boys. One worried for his mate, and the other feeling not deserving of feeling the affections of the other.</p><p>Natsu was the first to wake up that morning, he awoke refreshed and his instincts were sated for now. He then felt arms wrapped around him, gray still clinging to him throughout the night. A smile made its way onto his face. Does this mean gray accepts him? he sure hopes so. He wanted to get up and make breakfast for gray, take care of his mate. But something in him told the dragon slayer that he shouldn’t leave, that Nastu should remain by grays side until the other awoke. Natsu looks to the window, seeing if he can gauge an estimated time from the sun's position but seeing as the sun had barely risen. Gray wouldn’t be awake for a few hours. “fine then,” Nastu sighs in defeat and nuzzles his nose to grays neck and breaths his mate scent while waiting for him to get up, eventually falling back asleep himself. Cuddled up to his mate, surrounded by his mates everything. This was bliss. </p><p>The next time Nastu woke up, it was to a warm sensation on his lips. He sighs against grays' lips as he works to deepen the kiss. The two lay there till the need for air became too urgent. “thank you,” gray sighs contented, a happy smile forming on his lips. “for what,” Nastu gives gray another peck on the lips as he turned to face him. “for letting me love you!” he smiles as a few stray tears leak down his eyes. “it's only fair,” Nastu laughs softly, kissing every tear away from his mates’ precious face, “I love you too!”</p><p>The two smiled at each other, cuddling into the other as if once this moment ended their rivalry would be back, they would always fight. That’s how they show they care, how they strengthen each other, make sure the other is strong enough. Thoughts were all but forgotten when gray pulled Natsu into another kiss, “how ‘bout our bodies finish this conversation.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gray has more feels and natsu is there for him... also they both love cuddling ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm happy that everybody seems to be enjoying the dragons mate. to be honest, I'm fairly new to fairy tail but I already love, love, love it. well here's another chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray felt his face flush as he pulled Nastu closer to himself, he allows this dream to continue. The ice mage feared that once they left his bed, whatever happened between them would be forgotten and things would return to normal. What was normal for them, the sexual tension that neither dare recognizes each time they fight. Every punch softened, and each touch lingering… even if only for a second longer than normal. He didn’t want that, he wanted this. This feeling that everything is right where it belongs. Natsu in his bed, Natsus barely clothed body against his felt so right… like Nastu is where gray belongs. It’s a silly notion, if not a bit scary. He felt right in his mothers’ embrace, he felt right as he chased after his father on their way to ice fish, everything in his life felt right until Deliora attacked his village. He thought he would never get to feel that rightness ever again, but as if fate liked to screw him over, Ur waltzed into his life. She tried her best to make him feel normal, like a kid again. Not some orphan who had no-one left to turn to.</p><p>He smiles sadly as he hides his face in Natsu's chest, warm fingers rubbing small circles on his lower back. Ur got what she wanted, that feeling he felt when he watched his mother bake him cookies reawakened in him as if Deliora had never entered his life. His teacher never tried to replace his mom, and for that he was thankful. That may have been why he learned to open up to her, and allowed her to see the darkest parts about him that he would have liked to keep hidden. The three of them, him, Ur, and Lyon often went ice fishing every now and again. Of course, during said moments they would all be stripped to their underwear as to train their bodies to adjust to the cold, she had mentioned that the cold was as much a part of him as his magic and to accept one you must accept the other as well. It was that moment, gray thought to be when the feeling returned. It was months after his village was destroyed and Lyon found him buried under the rubble of his home. He felt right again, but another part of him detested that he was able to feel that again. He hated it, hated them. His mind grew dark, it went places that no kid should ever think about. He couldn’t stop dreaming of <em>that</em> night, the night his childhood was left in ruins. </p><p>Though, he quickly glances towards Nastu who smiles warmly at him. he tries to smile back but finds his lips won't twitch. He doesn’t know what expression he’s wearing, but whatever that may be Nastu still leans in and plants a soft kiss to grays cheek, before stealing a quick kiss on the lips. He wouldn’t have met Nastu if his village was never attacked, if he never lost his family to Deliora, not to mention if he never lost Ur and separated from Lyon. While he feels regretful at how he got here he certainly is happy that Nastu had been the end result because once again that feeling returned. He thought he would live his life by the punches and kicks they throw at each other. Every time the dragon slayers hands touched his body, be his skin bare or clothed left a lasting feeling. It tingled just beneath the skin, making him the crave the next time Nastu would touch him. </p><p>Gray craved Nastu, and he's sure the flame-brained moron above him craves him just as much. He looks into onyx eyes, trying to figure out when Nastu began loving him. He wanted to know so badly, craving the answer almost as much as crashing those tempting lips against his own. “when?” gray murmurs lowly, though with his heightened sense of hearing. The ice mage was sure he heard. “since when?” Nastu sighs longingly, “I knew since we were kids, damn snowflakes too dense to realize I loved you from the very beginning.” Gray takes the information in, “you too!” had Nastu really returned his feeling all this time. “you too? When did your feeling change?” the question left Natsu's lips before he could stop himself. His mate was in his arms, they both confessed their love for the other. Both he and his dragon are very sated, Nastu feels as though he is on top of the world. He watched gray for years, fooling around with Loke, all the while knowing who gray was to him.</p><p>It killed him to watch his mate walk out of a party with someone else, especially that stupid celestial spirit. He doesn’t know if he could hold back if Loke tries to talk to gray after last night, he takes a calming breath and looks at his mate. Patiently waiting while gray tries to form words. His mate was downright adorable when flustered. His cheeks were rosy, and he tended to part his lips repeatedly as though trying to speak but no words will leave those perfect lips of his. “take your time, love,” Nastu allows his head to dip into the area between grays neck and shoulder nuzzling his nose along his mates sweet, sweet scent that made him crazy, “we have all day t-”</p><p>Gray interrupted him with a finger to his lips, “please, just a minute to form my thoughts Nastu.”</p><p>He finds himself nodding back into grays neck as he waits for his mate to speak again.</p><p>“I think I knew from the beginning,” Gray began nervously, his fingers fiddling with the blanket behind Nastu, “right from the moment gramps introduced you, I felt like there was something about you. Something that seemed to draw me to you and that was scary. It was why I picked so many fights with you, I needed to ensure you got stronger while keeping my distance.”</p><p>Grays blush spread to his neck almost coloring his pale chest. </p><p>“Since then, huh?”</p><p>Gray nods and Nastu moves to meet grays stare, “I knew since then too! I knew I loved you since back then!”</p><p>The two are lost for words, they were always better at talking with their fists than they were actual words. Though for the current situation, fists definitely did not seem like the best way to talk to the other.</p><p>“I love you Nastu, I really do!”</p><p>“geez snowflake, only realizing this now?” Nastu teases affectionately as he pins his mate underneath him. </p><p>“Nope,” he pops the ‘p’ playfully, “I knew my whole life”</p><p>“you little-” he’s interrupted by soft cold yet warm lips covering his own. He really loved gray and he would spend as long as he must to prove this to him. “don’t think you're getting away with a simple kiss,” Nastu growls lustfully as he starts to nip his way down grays chest leaving marks behind for the world to see. “wouldn’t dream of it, ashes,” gray moans out when Nastu plays with a nipple between his teeth. “mmn, now hurry. I want you Nastu, no,” he smirked as he corrected himself, “I need you”</p><p>“with pleasure mate</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for the read, this is my first gratsu fanfic and I appreciate any advice anyone can give me on how to make it better or to improve the characters any, kudos if you liked it and comment if you have anything you'd like to say, I'll try to reply to you. I left this as a two-part for now but I'm really thinking of adding another chapter and maybe even adding more characters and a different scene. let me know what you think. later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loke’s dumb, Natsu’s still possessive but gray loves him, and a guild fight ensues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it this far, I'm really happy! :) enjoy the chapter, I suck at transitions but I did my best and this is what came of it. I added more characters and a different scene other than Grays home.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>with pleasure mate</em>.” </p><p> Natsu purred as he nuzzled grays chest. “you smell so good,” he commented as he licked his way down grays abs, “taste good too.” Gray felt his face turn as red as Erzas scarlet hair, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. This felt amazing to him, Natsu's mouth on his body, the way in which Nastu dragged his hands tantalizingly slow down his body towards his boxers. Gray felt hyper-aware of everywhere his lover's hot finger trailed, not to mention that tongue. God, gray could come from the way Nastu is worshipping his body. That mouth kissing regularly as he left a trail of saliva leading down to his arousal. He moans loudly as Nastu bites his hip just above the blue-black boxers. Onyx eyes meeting dark blue eyes, fire meeting ice. They silently stared at each other, a question hanging in the air. Gray gulped and he saw the shiver of pleasure that ran through his partner. Neither removing their eyes from the other. “well, snowflake?” Nastu questioned lovingly, placing a chaste kiss to grays inner thigh before nuzzling there as well. “you smell good, but you smell exceptionally tasty down here,” licking a stripe from his knee to where his boxers cut off his flesh. “please!” gray didn’t know why he began begging but he was so hard that it was becoming painful the longer Nastu teased him. tan hands began to fumble with his boxers but knock on his door caught both of their attention and made them pause what they were currently doing. </p><p>Gray got off the bed and Nastu was reluctant to let him leave the bedroom, not wanting the person at the door to see<em> his</em> mate in the state Nastu induced. “I’ll only be a moment,” gray had a blush across his pale cheeks as he begins his awkward walk to the door, his hard-on still painful and pretty hard to conceal in only boxers. As if by a stroke of luck, gray noticed pants lying by his door and thanked his luck. Quickly slipping them on as he opened the door. “Loke?” a look of confusion flashed across his face, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>The celestial spirit smirked as his eyes raked over the raven-haired boys’ body, a mischievous smile forming on his lips as he noticed the others need. “well I was here to check up on you, you know to see if you survived angry Nastu last night. But seeing as you have another problem, why don’t me and you see if we can’t solve it somehow?” Loke proposed, watching the other squirm trying to hide his boner. No sooner had the lion uttered those words did gray feel himself get engulfed in a warm embrace from behind, Nastu rested his head on grays shoulder. “I think we have that covered already, thank you,” Nastu growls and proceeds to kissed grays neck roughly leaving a hickey big enough that gray knows even with his jacket there was no hiding it. “flame-brained moron,” gray complained, though it sounded breathy at best, “how will I hide this.”</p><p>Natsu just smirked as he saw Loke’s expression flatten in defeat watching gray melt into Natsus touch. The anger from last night returned, though he had better control over himself knowing that his mate loved him and only him. knowing that gray wouldn’t be taken away so easily. Though his nose was soon assaulted with a new scent, a smell that makes Nastu feel sick. He wanted to punch that pervy- celestial wizard. How dare he get aroused, Nastu did what he did to show his claim of what was his not to give Loke a free show. “now if you’ll excu-” </p><p>“if you ever feel bored of dragon boy here, you know how to call me” Loke smirked knowingly, purposely trying to provoke Nastu. “no need, now if you’ll excus-” once again interrupted, Natsus blood boiled. “what. Is. It.” He ground out. “well” Loke starts playfully slow, he knew what he was doing. He always wondered what would happen if you poked an angry dragon, now he would know. “I was actually sent to bring our <em>lovely</em> gray here to the guild” he watched as the dragon slayers scowl deepened as he glared at Loke. If he was not left alone with his mate, and not to mention if he gets interrupted again. Natsu might just test to see whether Loke the lion was truly immortal or if a little fire could put him down. </p><p>“now. If. You. Will,” he continued to grind his teeth, only pausing to ensure his voice wouldn’t get interrupted again, “excuse us, we’l-” he was once again cut off, loudly growling at Loke. He came to realize this time wasn’t the celestial spirit, but rather his perky blonde-haired mage. “Leo! thought I sent you to tell gray he had a guest at the guild,” Lucy scolded, though Loke could only grin as he saw the burning fire in Natsu's eyes. By now the mood between gray and Nastu had ended and neither thought they were going to continue what they started earlier. Natsu clears his throat to gain Lucy’s attention. She had been so focused on Leo earlier that she didn’t notice both were half-naked and leaning against each other Natsus nuzzling into grays shoulder peppering his shoulder with featherlight kisses. She blushes, and begins to stammer, “i-im so-sorry to-to interrupt b-but ly-Lyon showed u-up l-looking for…” she looked at gray who seemed to have melted against Nastu and ran off dragging her spirit with her telling they should come to the guild soon. </p><p>“well now that I won’t be interu-” gray cut Natsus words off with a chaste kiss. Natsu felt his lips tingle and his body thrum with leftover excitement. “that is the only acceptable way to interrupt me,” Nastu teased as the two began the search for their clothes. They don’t remember when they lost them only that going to the guild would require them. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Lucy couldn’t believe her eyes as she dragged Leo behind her. Gray being half-naked was nothing to second guess but seeing Nastu behind gray, only in his orange-red boxers was something to take a second look at. She had never seen Nastu look so immodest in all the time she’s known him. then to her surprise, she watched as Nastu made a show of gray being his right in front of her. She didn’t realize Nastu was so possessive, a part of her actually felt pity for gray. But the ice mage didn’t seem to mind the way Nastu made his mark on him in front of Loke and herself. Maybe all those times Nastu called gray stripping exhibitionist weren’t fully lies used to insult gray over his habit. “you saw that too, right?” Lucy questions, stopping to look over at her spirit. He nods though she takes note of the way his smirk doesn’t fully meet his eyes. “yes, yes I did Lucy.” The two made it to the guild eventually, though not before Nastu and gray had. Lucy stared at them wide-eyed as she noticed gray talking with Lyon. Her blush returned full force and she moved herself to where Erza was sat. </p><p>Natsu smelled the fiendish scent before he saw him, watching his mate talk to his brother- figure. “what happened?” gray asked, he was happy to see Lyon again though the two were still working on their shaky relationship. “well I was sent by Lamia Scale to request your help for a quest,” Lyon paused, muttering how he would have been perfectly capable of handling it all on his own. “a town bordering magnolia has frozen over completely and since we are the only two ice mages who are closest, the town requested our services in seeing what was is happening.”</p><p>Natsu watches Loke approach gray, and he fights the urge to wrap his arms around gray letting anybody in the guild know <em>Not. To. Touch. His. Mate.</em> He stares suspiciously as Loke stands by gray and drops his arm over grays shoulder, watching his mate shrug it off with a ‘what the hell!’ that response was enough to quell his inner dragons’ turmoil, though only slightly. Loke’s constant attention and sight touches began to irritate him incredibly, it didn’t help when the celestial spirit kept looking back at Nastu checking for his reaction. “um, Loke?” Lyon interrupts, “what are you doing?” </p><p>“This?” the lion asks, a devious smirk crossing his face. Suddenly Loke was pulled away from gray roughly and thrown towards the wall. The spirit laughs, “possessive as ever, huh Dragneel?” gray watches as his closest friend and boyfriend(?) were they boyfriends? They cuddled all night and nearly made love in the morning. Not to mention they admitted they’re love for each other too. As if reading the ice mages' mind, Nastu stalked towards gray and decided to screw being discreet. He held his mates face in his hands and brought their lips together, at first gray was confused though it didn’t take him long to melt into Natsu's hands kissing back and becoming putty in the dragon slayers warm hands. </p><p>The guild wanted to be surprised, but they knew both boys their entire lives and watched them enough to know how much sexual energy everybody had to put up with for them to get to this point in their lives. Cheers echoed around them, Cana holding up her barrel in celebration. “finally!” they could hear Ezra’s exasperated voice in the background, “maybe now I can eat my cake in peace now.” Not likely, they both thought. “if she thinks I’m done making you stronger, well she’s in for a tough realization,” gray breaths out as the two break apart. Their lips were slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss. </p><p>“well!” came Lyons surprised voice, “I, um, I didn’t know you two were together.” Gray doesn’t know how to respond so he stares up at Nastu, willing the dragon slayer to answer both he and Lyon wanted the answer too. Were he and Nastu together? With the brightest smile he could give Nastu proudly loudly, “yup, so don’t any of you’s think of touchin him.” he said it loudly enough that the entire guild heard it effortlessly and Gajeel wouldn’t be Gajeel if he didn’t make a snarky remark to his friends’ happiness. “so, the ice princess really is a princess,” he stated in a teasing tone but the glare he received not only from gray but Nastu as well had him regretting opening his mouth at all. “shut up, iron head,” they said in unison fire and ice working together to send the iron dragon slayer across the room. </p><p>Gajeel scowled and sent his iron club towards Nastu, barely missing him and sending Cana’s barrel tumbling out of her palms and spilling everywhere. “why you little,” her cards were glowing at the tips of her fingers, a scowl adorning her features as she glared at Gajeel. Her cards were thrown, hitting ten different people than who she was originally aiming for, those people joined the brawl, and the cycle continued until the entire guild was fighting one another. “now you’ve done it!” Lyon exclaims as he throws up an ice shield protecting himself from a rogue lightning bolt. He assumes that any talk of the mission will have to wait as he fights back to back with gray and he can feel something he hasn’t felt since they were children. Something that only training with Ur had once given him, pure and unfiltered joy. Knowing that he didn’t completely destroy what little familiar bond they had on Galuna island. </p><p>“I’ve got your back,” gray yelled over the crowd</p><p>“Please!” Lyon answers arrogantly, “I’m watching both our backs right now, <em>little brother</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would say it may be time to take this off completed and leave it on as ongoing if I keep adding chapters ;) let me know your opinion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>morning after, and I think juvias over gray!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, fudge guys thank you for so many hits and kudos and bookmarks, also sorry I low key died for a bit, I was originally trying to write a guild fight scene but that gave me trouble so I decided to forgo it </p><p>also I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray woke up to a pounding headache, he remembers all those shots Cana had goaded him into taking and instantly regrets last night's stupidity. He hears a groan from beside him and gazes down at Nastu, his lover was nuzzling into his neck. “explains the heat,” gray mumbles throwing the covers off himself. The need for a cold glass of water was strong but the bigger need to let himself be engulfed by Natsus comforting heat took over as he leaned down and kissed the salmon-haired boy's head. </p><p>Warm lips graze his exposed collarbone in response and he finds a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Just how much of an effect did the dragon slayer have over him? gray was excited to learn about it as the two walked towards the future together. They have been there for each other through thick and thin, fought together and against each other, but the bond forged through all their shared hardships will last an eternity. Even if neither of them lives forever, he was sure their feats of love will. </p><p>Another grumble vibrated across his skin as he felt the strong nose caress over his skin, sniffing in all that gray was. Lips then followed, heated kisses trailing up his neck and jaw before Nastu sealed his lips in a short, passionate kiss. “morning, snowflake.”</p><p>His voice came out gravelly, probably from all of the yelling last night. “morning,” gray replied finally taking in his surroundings. He had thought that they made it home, he remembered getting drunk and a guild fight starting. He vaguely remembered Lyon fighting at his side, Juvia showing up and… “oh no!” gray shot out of bed leading to Nastu unceremoniously getting knocked off and landing on the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>Natsu never got a chance to curse his mate out before gray fled the room quickly, Nastu on his heels. He stopped to stare at the creature that was his mate, the raven hair, the alabaster skin, the eyes that never seem to show anything besides prideful determination, all of this was his and only his. Natsu was a dragon slayer, he was raised by the dragon king Igneel, and as such, he developed a few traits that his father possessed. One of which is hoarding, he was never one to like sharing his belongings. It's why nobody besides his closest friends who at least knew not to touch his collection was ever to his house. </p><p>He watched gray talk to Mira, who was working the bar. And he figured it was probably about Juvia and Lyon. A fight broke out in fairy tail, not much of a surprise there if he was being honest but when Juvia arrived. He can feel his fists clench just remembering her clinging onto grays bare arm, marking him with her smell, defiling all the work he went through to cover the ice-mage in his own scent. He may have over-reacted but he did give everyone a fair warning not to touch gray… okay so touching was okay, as long as it wasn’t seen as romantic. When Lucy dragged gray by the hand last night, Nastu felt no need to separate the two. He felt secure that the two would never betray him and knowing that Lucy smelled like a certain lion helped some. It seems the spirit won't cause too much fuss anymore, something he is truly happy about. While he kept thinking, a blue-haired cat suddenly popped into his mind. “happy,” he cried and grays attention immediately snapped to Nastu.</p><p>The raven-haired mage watched as his lover began to look around frantically. He grabbed Natsus hand to comfort him and calmly told him where to find his feline friend only to watch him run out of the guildhall to find him. “so, this is happening?” Mira giggled out and gray felt his face flush a painful red as he nodded. Not much was said afterward as he too walked out of the guild and towards his house. The two people he needed to speak to were most likely there. Unfortunately, they both had a tendency to just invite themselves into his locked house so often that he just opted to leave it open. Not like he can’t defend himself anyways, he now also has a guard dragon. Nothing could go wrong… oh, how mistaken he was!</p><p>“not there~” he heard a feminine hum as a husky voice chuckled before he found his face redder than erza’s scarlet locks and his hands covering shocked eyes. Juvia was on his couch with barely any clothed covering her and Lyon who had lost his shirt was seated with his head between her thighs. “what the hell! Holy Mavis! Just what are you doing?!” he cried out and everything froze. He heard shuffling as discarded clothes were being hurriedly thrown on. </p><p>He waited ten more minutes before even daring to uncover his eyes, there on the couch he was no longer going to use sat the Lyon and Juvia, both looking flush as their stares aimed towards the floor in shame. “now,” gray started in a calm but flustered tone, “while I’m glad you two got together an all, but why my house… couldn’t you have, ya know, gone to hers!”</p><p>They continued to look ashamed as gray complained about how they ruined his previously perfectly fine couch, “hope you know I had owned that couch since I moved here.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the apologies and their quick departure, gray was disgusted in himself about knowing why they had fled so fast. He chose to ignore those unsavory thoughts as he walked to his kitchen and looking to see what food remained after having a dragon slayer at his house two nights in a row. Gray was surprised to find most of his food left intact and decided to make grilled fish, it was an apology for stealing Nastu away from happy the last few days. While he cooked, he found him humming a song that his mother used to sing to him often ‘snow fairy’ if he remembers the name correctly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>while I unfortunately didn't get to have the talk between natsu and lyon, im sure you can understand that lyon is a little occupied at the moment ;) also now that the lion is eyeing a new prey, natsu can breath a little easier now. ;) till next time... I think I need sleep its like 4:30 and this is what im doing. hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you liked it, tbh this wasn't what I was originally going for buuut this works too. kudos if you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion on ways it could be better or if you would like more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>